


DNA

by pinkmurasaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Lance, Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Capture, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Merman Lance, klance, shy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmurasaki/pseuds/pinkmurasaki
Summary: Keith was terrified as he slowly changed into a galra. He tried to leave the ship only to get stopped by a certain goofball.Who isn't really a goofball. In fact he's terribly amazing and the only one Keith can trust. But also he seems to hide a secret from everyone...





	1. Chapter 1

[Voltron]  
Red

"I'll kill you!" Lance screeched as he ran through the corridors of the space castle, chasing a flustered Keith. "I'll smash your mullethead against the walls until your brain is like space goo! What allows you to sneak in my room, mierda?"

As he get no answer, he yelled: "HAY UNA CHOSA COMO PARA NOSOTROS! MI DADO UNA ATAQUE DE CORAZON. CASI MURRIENDO! EST ES MI CUARTO Y TÚ ILAMAS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, QUIZNACK! ¡MALDITA S-!"

He abrubtly stopped as Hunk poked his head out his door. In an instant Lance expression changed from furious or terrified, Keith wasn't sure to relieved. Lance practically threw himself in Hunks arms, pressing his head against the others chest. "Keith! What did you do to Lance?" Hunk asked, his brows frurrowed as he patted Lance head. The questioned huffed. "Nothing. I was giving him his bayjard back and he was changing or so..." 

Hunk's eyes went big. He grabbed Lances arm and suddently talked with him in the same language as Lance did. He asked him something and Lance nodded, which makes Hunk wince. He asked something again and this time, the blue paladin shook his head. Hunk patted him on the shoulder and turned to Keith. The toned boy patted him on his shoulder too, trying to liften the stiff  
mood as always.

"Sorry. He's very... selfconcious with uh.. changing himself from others. Next time please knock, okay?" Then he dragged Lance in his room, leaving Keith stunned behind. 

 

~[Voltron]~  
Green

Pidge was in her room, starring on her computer. She groaned as her sight got blurry. Damn, beautiful pixels. Because working like this wouldn't work, she decided to walk to the pool. Maybe she could relax at the water and analyse the technic.

At the pool, her reasons why she came were forgotten. A tanned merman was jumping gracefully in the water upside down. The orange colour of the glasslike scales locked almost like fire contrasting the water. 

Pidge ran. Why was a merman in their pool? Did she watched too many conspirary videos? Or maybe it was too many space goo? With the horrible taste it was possible. She ripped the door to the team room open.  
"Everyone! I think I'm crazy!! I saw a freaking merman in the pool! Upside down!" She coughted, holding her sides. She knew exactly why she hated running. Having short legs seemed like a curse. 

At the news, Allura and Shiro looked like always, Coran and Keith looked interessed (Keith was her conspirary partner after all) and Lance was missing. And Hunk looked really pale. 

In the end, Hunk, Keith and Coran came with her to the pool. Coran and Keith were excited. Hunk though looked like he was terrified. Pidge didn't understand why he was with them but he seemed so determinated she didn't dare to ask.

The pool was empty. "Nothing." Pidge wispered. Had she gone crazy? "Coran, do we have cameras around here?" Coran looked scandalised. "Green paladin! The pools and the showers are free from cameras! It would be a huge scandal if so!" 

 

Voltron  
Red

Keith furrowed his brows. From the pool went a puddle, only to dissappear and reappear on the ground next to him. As Keith followed the trace it ended in front of an unnormal door. He freezed as Lance came out, wet hair dishelved but eyes glowing. The blue paladin shreeked and looked wide eyed at Keith. "What are you doing here?" Keith demanded. Lance flinched but laughted. "Nothing, mullet." With that he practically fleed back the corridors. 

Keith bit his lip. Lance was acting strange and he was determited to figure out why.


	2. Chapter 2

[Volton]  
Orange

Coran hummed contently as he feed Alluras mices with goo. At least they appreached the taste unlike some paladins...

Like everytime he feed them, he patted their heads and began counting them. Like always, there where complete. Wait- there was one more mouse. Did he forgot a name? 

He counted again but there was still one mouse too much. Coran paniced: he was the best man, the conselor of the king of Altea and Alluras concelor! He couldn't fail this simple task! What would the others think?! 

He counted again, this time slowlier. Maybe it was the mocha colored one... But why was there one mice too much? They were all loyal ladies! Coran broke out in sweat.

To his dismay, Hunk came in. "Yellow paladin!" Coran greeted, trying to sound like always. "Do you see an addition here under Alluras mices?" Hunk tilted his head, counting. "No. Sorry Coran. I-l-ll go. Bye!" As Hunk rushed out, Coran turned towards cthe mice.

The mysterious mouse had disappeared. 

 

[Volton]  
Pink

Said owner of the mice had a bigger problem: her long hair was tangled and gotten struck in in a place where she couldn't reach it. 

Alurra hated to ask for help. But there she was, begging anyone who would come to get her out of this mess. She sighed as steps were heard. "Princess?" Lance asked. As he saw Allura he scratched his head. "How did you got in there?" The princess scoffed. "Could you just help me!... Please." She added, turning her head away. The Cuban boy began to pottter around 

"Next time you should braid it." Allura blushed, while she twirled a stray curl. "I never did it to myself. Only my maids." She frowned as Lance laughted. It sounded more genuine than when he was with the others and she wondered why. Did he hide something from them? Allura hoped not. "Then I'll braid your hair!" Lance chirped. "I really missed that stuff!" He skilfuly began to braid while telling her how she could do it by herself. It reminded Allura so much of home that she had to hold back tears. 

She never would admid it but she  
loved doing braiding with Lance. She always wanted to do that and other beauty things with Pidge who she saw as a little sister but somehow Lance took her place. He may be a boy but she thought of him more like a sister. He even crushed on Keith, in secret of course- but Allura saw through him. 

"How was your date on that glitter planet with Shiro? Is he is a good kisser?" Lance asked in this moment and Allura blushed. How did he knew? She and Shiro were so careful. Not because they didn't trust the team but they were too shy to announce it. What if they disapproved?

"So you are together!" Lance squealed. "Quiznack, I knew it! You ate so gorgeous together! Like super combo gorgeous! By the way Pidge and Hunk got together a month ago or so. You all are so cute!" 

"So we just have to couple you with Keith." Allura said, smiling. Suddently Lance looked sad. "Keith don't like me. He is so always distant and snarky."  
"Such an obvious idiot." Allura thought. They promised to repeat the braiding plus a beauty evening and Lance headed back to his room.

 

[Volton]  
Black

Keith's behaviour got strange. Instead of training every hour like he always did, he spend his time stalking Lance. Of course Lance was to obvious to notice it. "When wasn't he obvious." Shiro mused.  
What was going on between the two? 

He decided to go to pool to check out about this mysterious merman. As a leader and friend, Shiro was concerned about Pidges discovery. She never ran nor telled lies. And because of that something must happened happened.

Sneaking at the pool, the leader of Voltron almost screamed. He swore never to doubt Pidge anymore. The same creature Pidge had been fussing about sat on the edge of the pool and softly sang as it controlled few droplets to swirl around. His ears were slightly pointed and as he turned his head, sapphire eyes blinked at him. 

"What a beautiful eyeliner." was Shiro's only thought, the rest of his thoughts were suddently freezed. 

As his eyes fell down for a second, a splash was heard followed by a crack. Instead of the beautiful creature, one of Allura's mice was paddling in pool. Shiro stopped. A mocca colored mouse?

 

[Volton]  
Hunk

Shiro's yelling filled the air and Hunk flinched. To say he was nervous was an understandment: he was worried about his best friend. Why was he so reckless? First his girlfriend, then Coran, and now? Probably Shiro. Lance usually was very careful but in the last time-

"Paladins! Come to the team room to discuss our next mission." Alluras voice was to be heard though the speakers. It seemed less strict. Hopefully. "SHIT! COME BACK!" Shiro's voice boomed thought the whole castle and Hunk sweat dropped. Shiro never cursed. 

With a very bad feeling he went to the room and sat next to Pidge. He glanced at the rest of his team Coran and Shiro looked distressed (Hunk noticed Shiro was soaked, did he fell in the pool?), Pidge a bit bored but smiled at him, Allura was a bit flustered but seemed happy and Lance was covered in his blanket with wet hears. Only Keith looked like always. 

Allura cleared her throat. "To find rebells who can support us we need information from the kevlas. They got great tracking abilities so they definetely got information.  Problem is that they usually don't give info to strangers but we have to try."

They decided to go in teams.  
First Keith and Lance should be paired together but Lance objected. "Can I go with Hunk instead?" 

Shiro starred at him like he was stupid. "No." Lance whined. "It will be a good experience for you two to work together and learn not to fight against each other."

After Shiro and Allura went first down the grey planet, Pidge and Hunk stood together as Hunk tried to convince her that they switched their partners. 

Pidge seemed to be sad and of course Hunk would be worried about her too. But they would cuddle and research together like every night. And maybe eating some snacks. Besides Hunk had to go with Lance. 

Finally Pidge sighed. "Keith you'll come with me, conspiraty theory buddy." With that both left.

"Are you ready?" Hunk grinned at Lance. "Ready, buddy!" Lance grinned back. "Let's get that information!"


	3. Chapter 3

[Volton]  
Red

Keith offically hated this mission. Talking with people was one thing he couldn't do. But talking with people who didn't even answered was the worst. He wished they were a little bit more like Lance. More vivid, basically throwing around information and at least talktive. Okay, just a little bit. Too much Lance was awfull. 

Pidge and he gave up after several tries and walked in a huge technic shop instead because Pidge needed a spare part for her tiny robot Rover. Pidge basically threw herself into the shop, scrambling away as Keith tried his best to follow her. How could this little legs be so fast? He really should train running more. 

The red paladin gasped as suddently the right side of his arm started to burn. It felt itchy and stinged like hot iron. As the red paladin lifted his sleeves, he yelped in surprise. Half of his arm was covered with fur. Purple fur. His heatbeat raced. What was going on? Why was his skin like one of the galras? Why? He quickly pushed the sleeve down. A bad though pierced into his head. 

He flinched as Pidge tried to hit him on the shoulder, or rather his arm because she was so small. "Hey- I got the piece for Rover aaaaaannnndddd- look! A hydrothermalic sensor which glows!" She frowned as she starred at him. "Are you okay? You are pale." Keith just nodded, forcing a smile on his lips. 

Deep in thoughts, he followed Pidge back into the lions which flew them to the castle. Just like his lion, his mind went on auto-pilot.

He could numbly heard how Lance revealed the info but for once, he didn't care. Even as Shiro's scoulding voice filled the room, he didn't reacted. All of his thoughts were directed at the purple on his arm. 

As soon as the meeting was over he ran into his room.

 

[Volton]  
Green

Since the kevlas, Keith acted different. He almost seemed to be in a state of shock but nothing bad happened, aren't it? The technic shop hadn't any scary things or things which could evoke a shock. Also, they weren't people in the store who could have scared Keith. The cashier had looked a bit too weird to be an alien but Keith had looked weird before him. She would ask him later about that... 

However, cuddling with Hunk was first priority now. Pidge never would admit it, but she was touch starved. Or more Hunk-starved. She had hugged Lance today twice but no hug could compete against the awesome hunk-hugs.

"How did Lance got that info?" she asked as they were cuddled in Hunk's cozy room, simple enjoying the presence of the other. "He saved a girl." her boyfriend said, sudden sweat on his temples. Pidge frowned. Whatever had happened there, Hunk was lying and wanted it to keep it a secret.

So Pidge didn't ask him.  
Of course she could easily get the information. But she wanted to hear it from him. Plus, Hunk would be heartbroken if she did it. So she quickly changed the subject. "Do you think Keith is feeling well?"

 

[Volton]  
Black

Shiro felt bad. Lance's information proved surprisingly right but there weren't enough rebels too have a chance to overpower Zarkon. 

Keith acted weird. He avoided eye contact, didn't even contered Lance's friendly insults who he finally didn't stalked anymore. But he seemed so nervous that even Lance stopped his bickering. Keith seemed to be constantly on edge which reminded Shiro of a scared animal. 

As Shiro tried to talk with him, Keith simply ignored him and locked himself inside his room again. 

He wasn't the one with a secret. Hunk and Pidge were always together, wispering when they thought nobody was watching them. Not that Allura and he hadn't a secret too... But they weren't so obvious. Or so he hoped. Allura seemed quite flustered today but looked more happy than usual which was odd too. Her hair had been braided, making her beautiful face stand out and...

Anyway, if that wasn't bad enough Lance seemed to have a secret too. The kevlvas only share information only with their own race, so how did Lance got the information? Shiro doubted Lance got it due his normal talking or his flirting. Maybe Lance could read minds? Not that it was realistic... but was the only expression Shiro could come with. 

He sighed as he made his way to the training room. What for a leader was he? He felt like his team, his family, was falling apart.


	4. Chapter 4

[Volton]  
Red

Keith knew exactly what these purple splotches were. And he was ready to leave Voltron. The so much hated color had  already spread to his neck, turning him more and more into a galra, their enemy. 

It hurt and he had no other home but he couldn't stay as a part of the galra race. As quiet as possible, he made his way through the corridors, only his dagger as his luggage. 

He looked the last time at Red and gulped. All in him screamed to don't leave her but she was needed for Voltron. Keith not. He would take the ecape pod and pray Pidge hadn't a tracker on it. A loud rumble was behind him and Keith jumped in fear. Huge yellow eyes looked him and despite of it being a robot, he felt vulnerable. "B-blue?" he wispered. Her mouth shot open and for a second Keith thought she would kill him. 

Then something long-limbed blue tackled him down. "Hah! Mullet came out! And he's fuzzy!"  
As if paralyzed, Keith tried to push out of the wild hug but it was useless. Lance was physically weaker than him yet Keith wasn't able to get free. "Let me go, Lance! I'm galra, a monster!" he managed to wheeze out. Without success. Lance didn't stop clinging to him. He even nuzzled his head in Keith's now fuzzy neck. 

Finally, the brunette let go but still kept a firm grip on his wrist and glared at Keith. "Don't call yourself a monster. Yeah-you are a bit galrish, and? You have purple fur and what? You have still your stupid mullet so nothing really changed." He gently tugged at Keith's jacket, the other hand was still around his wrist like Keith would run away. But Keith was suddently tired. Now that his secret would be out, nothing mattered anymore. He would had to leave Voltron anyway. With the hateful glares of the team or without them. "Come mullet, let's go to my room. You are shaking." Lance said, dragging him back. 

 

[Volton]  
Yellow

Hunk was currently baking, as he heard loud noises.  
They was a scream which sounde like bullet came out, something big metalic clashing on the ground. Was that Lance? Why nobody heard that noise? And why did Lance said something with a bullet? It was probably as loud as the alarm. As fast as it came the sound disappeared and Hunk sighed in relief as he heard no one from the sleeping rooms. 

The last time Lance was with the lions, he was lifting the black lion up only to get chased by the red lion and the green lion. It had been hilarious. Hunk wished that the others could have seen it. 

Hunk wondered was he was doing this time. Jenga? Trying to teach them how to dance? Domino? As much as Hunk knew Lance, everything was possible. So he didn't worry much. Lance always made the impossible happen. Always. If only the team knew. Hunk sighed. Maybe Lance would tell them if he was ready. 

 

[Volton]  
Blue

Keith let himself dragged to the room. Even as he was pampered by Lance with lion slippers and cozy blankets he didn't dare to move. "How did you regnoice me?"he finally dared to say. Lance only grinned as he crawled under his bed. For a moment only soft rustling could be heard. 

Then he appeared again, in his hands a little yellow box. "Here. Earth chocolate. It's a family recipe. We used it for celebrations, consolent and against homesickness and... Uh... Why I regnoiced you? I would regnoice your mullet everywhere. Even if your neck is a bit more purple." He grinned playfully. Keith looked like a kicked kitten. 

Keith took a bite from his chocolate bar. His eyes lit up. "What's that? It's... it's heaven!" 

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Keith added hesistantly, smile faltering. Lance snorted. Who would be afraid of a mullet? Keith really was adorable... uh... stupid. Yeah, stupid.

 

[Volton]  
Red

He still didn't trust Lance's words completely. How could somebody be so accepting? He flinched as Lance rubbed his purple neck but relaxed. It was an akward but pleasant feeling and he couldn't fight against the purr which bubbled in his throat. He stiffened, embarassed. Suddently, Lance purred back. It was a little bit higher than his but Keith relaxed instandly. With a soft smile, Lance rubbed his head Keith's against his and the half-galra nuzzled closer. He didn't knew why but Lance knew all of his instincts but Keith didn't complained. Cuddling with Lance was awesome. He wasn't anoying or a goofball. He was caring and considering. 

As Keith inhaled Lance's scent, he swore that he would be nicer to the other teen. Maybe they had misunderstood each other the whole time...


End file.
